Great Wide Somewhere
by maybeweare
Summary: When they hear that people can now cross the town line without losing their memories, Ruby and Belle finally get to have the adventures they always dreamed of. On the way, Ruby hopes to find herself and work up the nerve to act on her feelings towards Belle. RedBeauty, rating will probably go up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**For the purposes of this story, "Lacey" never happened. Belle had amnesia and was cured without ever being given false memories.**

* * *

Ruby got out of the car and walked towards the neon orange paint that designated the town line. The dwarves had made the discovery hours before, Grumpy bursting into Granny's to announce that Dopey had tripped over the line and kept his memories. Ruby was already out the door when Granny yelled at her to come back and finish her shift.

She stood with toes just inches from the line, looking out into the darkness of the road in front of her. This was all she'd wanted since the moment they turned up in Storybrooke—to get out. And even though the curse had lifted, even though she was now more the battle-weary Red than the desperately bored Ruby, there was still enough of Ruby in her to make her want out.

"Are you going to cross?" Ruby didn't have to look up to know that it was Belle, but she did anyway, wondering how long she'd been standing alone in the dark before the librarian found her.

"Are you?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Belle.

"Forgive me if I'm still a little skittish," Belle replied.

Ruby took a deep breath and stepped forward, crossing the border. She turned to look at Belle, smiling as she realized that she remembered everything.

"Who are you?" Belle asked tentatively.

"Ruby. Red. Werewolf, waitress, girl who chained you up in the library." She couldn't help blushing at that last one, glad for the cover of darkness. Belle didn't need to know how often she revisited that memory. Instead, she held out her hand, surprised that Belle took it and stepped easily over the line.

They were silent for a moment, and then Belle threw her head back and laughed. "I've been trapped in different cages my whole life," she said, still holding Ruby's hand tightly. "I'm actually free."

"_We're_ free," Ruby corrected, and despite the dark she saw Belle's brilliant smile and her stomach turned in a way that was becoming more and more familiar.

"Yes." Belle was suddenly hurrying back into Storybrooke, dropping Ruby's hand so she could go around to the passenger seat of Ruby's car. "Come on. We've got an adventure to plan."

They drove back to town and Belle led the way into the library and back to the dusty shelf of travel books. Not one had been checked out in the history of the library, she'd discovered a while back while doing inventory. They were out of date, but neither girl cared, enthralled by the long line of names of places they'd thought they'd never see.

Ruby ran a finger along the spines, working her way through the nearest cities—Boston, Providence, New York. Belle headed to the other end, looking at the more exotic locations.

"We can go anywhere," Ruby breathed, pulling out New York City and brushing the dust off the cover.

"Or everywhere," Belle replied. She began taking books from the shelves, almost half of them, and Ruby followed suit. They carried them to Belle's little apartment above, spreading them on the table.

* * *

Ruby was startled to wake up in a bed that was not her own. There was a time when she'd been accustomed to doing so, but since the curse broke she hadn't so much as kissed anyone. Not that she hadn't thought about it. When she rolled over and saw that it was Belle beside her, she thought about it again. The other girl was fully dressed and still asleep, a book about Ireland lying open across her stomach. Ruby sat up and collected that book and a few others that were down by their feet, closing them all and stacking them neatly beside the bed.

The part of her mind that was her cursed personality egged her on, telling her not to be such a wimp and just kiss the girl already. Red won out, opting to just smooth a strand of hair out of Belle's face and getting up to leave when the librarian didn't stir. She left a note on the stack of books before slipping out.

_Going home to pack for our adventure. –R_

She slipped into the diner to find Granny setting up the register for breakfast. "I thought your walk of shame days were behind you," the older woman teased.

"I was at Belle's." Ruby came around the counter and poured herself a coffee. "We're going to leave town and travel." She waited for the rejection, for Granny to tell her that she had responsibilities at home, but none of that came.

"I guess after 28 years you've accumulated some vacation time," Granny said, closing the register and smiling at her granddaughter. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter," Ruby replied, silently finishing her sentence. _As long as it's with her._ She downed the rest of her coffee before heading upstairs to change, unable to keep from grinning.

* * *

**A/N: More to come! I'm having trouble deciding where to send them, so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Put them in a review or PM me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading so far! This is going a little more slowly than usual, but I'm pressing on.**

* * *

Ruby sat cross-legged on the couch, running a hand absent-mindedly over Pongo's head as the Dalmatian rested his head on her thigh and dozed off. "It's a terrible idea, right?"

Archie just looked at her for a moment, and Ruby flicked her eyes back down to the dog to avoid him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because if she rejects me when we're off who knows where… I don't think I could take it." She sighed, stilling her hand against Pongo's neck. "I'm not strong enough."

"That is absolutely not true." Ruby allowed herself to look up again to see that Archie had put down his notebook and was focusing solely on her. "Think of all of the things you did back in the Enchanted Forest. You put yourself in danger countless times to protect those you loved. Rejection always hurts, Ruby, but if anyone is strong enough to face it it's certainly you."

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, but what about—"

"I know you're not proud of the things you did during the curse," Archie cut in. "But it's okay to be that girl sometimes. Use her confidence." He picked up Ruby's folder and flicked through it, pulling out a sheet of paper. "Do you remember what you said the first time you came in here, when I asked you what you were looking for in life?"

Ruby paused for a moment. "I do."

He rose to his feet and took the folder back to his desk, tucking it away. "Then forgive yourself for your past," he said, turning back to offer her a smile. "And go get your future."

* * *

Ruby returned to the diner to find Belle sitting at the counter beside Emma, bent over a piece of paper and their respective mugs of tea and cocoa. Belle smiled brightly when Ruby came over to them, and the waitress noticed the suitcase sitting beneath her stool. "Good morning, Ruby."

Emma glanced up, smiling warmly if not quite as affectionately. "Hey there. We're consulting about your trip."

"Yeah?" Ruby made her way around the counter so she could face the two.

"No matter where you're going, you're probably going to have to go through Boston first," Emma explained, and Ruby glanced down to see that the paper they were looking at was the list of must-see places they'd decided on the night before. "You can fly out of there to get anywhere else."

"Fly?" Ruby met Belle's eyes, feeling a slight surge of panic. Driving she could handle, but planes… She'd never even seen one, never mind getting on one.

Belle just smiled reassuringly and put her hand over Ruby's. "I've read books about it. It's very safe."

"Not a big deal at all," Emma added, scanning down the list. "And you're going to need to if you're going to all of these places."

"We'll have each other," Belle said softly, and Ruby went pink. Belle didn't notice, but Emma certainly did from the way she winked when Ruby looked in her direction again.

"Let me get my stuff," Ruby said, each word slow and measured so as not to betray the way her heart was pounding. She reluctantly took her hand from Belle's and headed up the stairs to the apartments above the guest rooms. The footsteps behind her were heavy enough that she knew the sheriff was the one following her.

"So," Emma said as they reached Ruby's room and the brunette went in to get her bag. "Someone has a thing for the little librarian?"

Ruby turned, eyes pleading with the blonde. "You aren't going to tell her, are you?"

"Of course not." Emma picked up the suitcase as a gesture of goodwill. "Your secret's safe. But I think she has a thing for you, too."

"Really?" Ruby grabbed her purse and keys, following Emma back out into the hallway.

"Well, she did tell me she was sorry she couldn't invite me along but it's just the two of you." Emma shrugged. "Sounds like a good sign to me."

Ruby smiled to herself, the blush rising in her cheeks again, not even caring that Emma could see. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Emma replied, and Ruby couldn't help laugh at that. "Come on, don't keep her waiting."

* * *

"You listen to strange music."

Ruby glanced over to the passenger seat. Belle had been curled up against the window with a book in her lap for most of the hour they'd been driving, and Ruby had turned her music up just slightly, singing along under her breath. It was comfortable, being with Belle, and Ruby didn't mind the lack of conversation. It was enough to simply have Belle near, to be able to glance at her out of the corner of her eye every few minutes as if to make sure she was still there.

But Ruby jumped at the chance to talk. "Yeah, that's Lady Gaga for you," she said with a smile. "She's a strange one."

"At least it's not rap," Belle added, and Ruby couldn't help laughing. Most of the time Belle was such a remnant of a past life, so far removed from everything Ruby had known for the past 28 years, and she always surprised Ruby when she suddenly caught up with her.

If she was the one who'd been hidden from the modern world from so long, Ruby couldn't help thinking, she'd probably be curled up in bed somewhere, not venturing out in a fast, bizarre carriage as if she didn't care.

"Here." Ruby scrolled through the playlist on her iPod, selecting another song. "You'll like this one better."

Belle looked skeptical as the opening sounds of "You and I" came on, but settled back to listen once the vocals began. Ruby fell into singing softly again, and when she glanced over at Belle again the librarian was smiling at her. "Still strange," she said. "I wish you'd sing louder."

Ruby blushed, bringing her eyes back to the road. "I don't really sing."

Belle's hand closed on hers over the iPod and it was all Ruby could do to keep the car moving straight. "What are you afraid of?"

"Everything," Ruby admitted, withdrawing her hand and bringing it back to the wheel.

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

Belle went silent, and when Ruby glanced in her direction again she could see the questions rising in the other girl's expression. "You can trust me, you know."

"I do." Ruby tightened her grip on the wheel, forcing herself to look straight ahead. And while Belle didn't say anything more on the drive to Boston, she also didn't return to her book.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one's a little short, but it's been a rough writing week for me. More soon!**

* * *

Belle didn't press for answers, the drive completed in silence aside from Ruby's music. At dinner, Belle had managed to strike up conversation as if nothing had happened, talking about the places they could go next and putting Ruby at ease.

That ease disappeared when they got to their hotel room, at least on Ruby's side. Belle seemed to be her usual self, quickly diving into her book. But Ruby was all nerves, wavering over whether she should change in the bathroom or out in the open, whether she should say something about their earlier conversation, whether she should just leave and drive back home. She only made the easiest of those decisions, getting into her pajamas in the privacy of the bathroom even though she was sure there was little she could do to draw Belle's attention from her reading.

When she came back out and slipped into her bed, she was surprised to see Belle close the book and look over at her.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked, setting the book aside and getting up. She sat on the edge of Ruby's bed, a good deal of distance still between them.

"I think so." Ruby sank down into the pillows, not meeting Belle's eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so weird today."

Belle shrugged. "I've seen weirder." She brought her legs up onto the bed, lying down beside Ruby but on top of the comforter. "I don't know what you're so afraid to tell me, but I do already know that you're a werewolf, so I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Ruby couldn't help smiling at that. "That's true," she conceded, remembering how supportive Belle had been during her first wolfstime in Storybrooke.

Belle met her eyes for a moment and then reached to turn out the light, sensing that Ruby would be more receptive to talking if they didn't have to see each other. "What if you told me a secret and I told you one back?"

"Like Truth or Dare?" Ruby closed her eyes, glad for the cover of darkness.

"What's that?"

"It's this game," Ruby explained. "You either have to answer a question or perform some sort of a dare."

Belle hummed softly, and Ruby felt the librarian's hand brush lightly past her own. "Not like that. Just tell me anything."

Ruby considered for a moment, wondering if she could work up the courage to speak the big truth. For now, she'd start small. "I'm so afraid of flying, but I'd do it with you."

"When I was a child, I was nearly attacked by a pack of wolves," Belle replied. "They're probably the thing I'm most frightened of."

Ruby laughed softly, opening her eyes again and turning her head so that she could see the other girl's silhouette. "During the curse, I kind of slept around a lot," she said, lowering her voice to a near whisper. "I kind of hate myself for that."

Belle's hand returned to hers, this time closing around it and staying there. "You didn't have any control over that."

"That's what I try to tell myself." Ruby turned her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with Belle's. "Your turn."

"Let's see." Belle was silent for a moment, and Ruby just stared into the dark in her direction. "That night in the library," she began, and Ruby's smile returned. "When you cuffed me, you stepped in close and I thought for a second you were going to kiss me."

Ruby replayed the moment, remembering how near they'd been, how easily they could have kissed if she hadn't been so concerned with the mob forming outside. "And if I had?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'll choose truth if you'll choose dare," Belle said, rolling over on her side to face Ruby. "The truth is that I would have liked it."

Ruby didn't respond at first, too stunned by the revelation. Maybe Emma was right, maybe Belle _was_ interested. Maybe she'd been afraid for nothing.

She didn't bother to wait to hear what the dare was. She reached out a hand cautiously, finding the side of Belle's face in the dark, and moved forward, her lips seeking out the other girl's.


End file.
